Kindred
besteht aus zwei Charakteren: * ist der primäre Charakter; sie reagiert auf Bewegungsbefehle und führt aus. * ist der sekundäre Charakter, welcher als unaniviserbarer Begleiter fungiert und durch Fähigkeiten aktiv wird. / |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = 240 Sekunden |description = Lamm und Wolf wählen Ziele zum Jagen aus. Die eines markierten Ziels verstärkt permanent Kindreds Fähigkeiten und gewährt Lamm auf ihre und Fähigkeiten. |leveling = |description2 = Das Lamm kann zur Jagd freigeben, indem es den Champion in einer Leiste über dem Inventar auswählt ( ). Wurde ein Champion ausgewählt, so kann das Mal nach 8 Sekunden eingesammelt werden, und Lamm kann ihr Ziel nach einer gewissen Zeit ändern, wenn es bis dahin noch nicht gestorben ist. Hat Kindred erfolgreich eine Steigerung für einen gejagten Champion erhalten, so kann dieser Champion 4 Minuten lang nicht erneut ausgewählt werden. |leveling2 = |description3 = Ab Minute 3:15 markiert der Wolf regelmäßig gegnerische Dschungelmonster für 180 Sekunden, basierend auf den gesammelten Malen von Lamm. * 0: * 1-3: , oder * 4-7: , , oder * 8+: , , oder |leveling3 = |description4 = Wolf wählt 40 Sekunden nach Tötung des markierten Monsters ein neues Ziel. Wenn ein Verbündeter das gejagte Monster tötet, erhält Kindred trotzdem ein Mal, sofern sie dem Monster in den letzten 6 Sekunden Schaden zugefügt haben. |leveling4 = |description5 = Das markierte Lager wird auf der Minimap beider Teams hervorgehoben. Die Markierung wird entfernt, sobald das Lager getötet wurde, egal, ob '''Kindred' daran beteiligt war.'' }}| . |video = Kindred-P }} }} |width = |speed = 500 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 9 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kindred in eine gewählte Richtung und erhält )|buzzword}} |as}} für 4 Sekunden, während sie bis zu drei Pfeile auf nahe Gegner schießt, die |normal}} verursachen. Das aktuelle Angriffsziel von Lamm wird immer von einem der Pfeile priorisiert. |leveling = }} |description2 = Die Aktivierung von oder ein Sprung innerhalb dieses Bereiches wird die von Tanz der Pfeile verringern. |leveling2 = Sekunden|von Abklingzeitverringerung unbeeinflusst}}}} |description3 = Tanz der Pfeile . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Bewegung oder normale Angriffe bauen bis zu 100 Steigerungen von Elan des Jägers auf. Bei 100 Steigerungen der nächste normale Angriff |hp}} wieder her, basierend auf . |leveling = |description2 = Wolf zum Zielort und erklärt das umgebende Gebiet für Sekunden als sein Territorium, wobei er sich von Lamm trennt. Wolf greift autonom Gegner im Zielgebiet an, wobei es Lamms Angriffsziel priorisiert. |leveling2 = |description3 = Wolfs Angriffe verursachen |magisch}} und skalieren mit . Gegen verursacht Wolf 50 % erhöhten Schaden und seine Angriffe das Ziel für 2 Sekunden um 50 %. |leveling3 = % )|buzzword}} des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels)}}}} |description4 = Blutrausch des Wolfs endet vorzeitig, wenn Lamm das Gebiet verlässt. |leveling4 = }}| erneut anzugreifen, wenn er beim Angreifen Sicht darauf verliert. |video = Kindred-W }} }} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Lamm verstümmelt die ausgewählte Einheit, wodurch diese für 1 Sekunde um 50 % ist. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn Lamm es danach schafft, das Ziel zweimal anzugreifen mit maximal 4 Sekunden zwischen den Angriffen und der Aktivierung der Fähigkeit, wird der dritte Angriff innerhalb von 4 Sekunden den Wolf zum Ziel schicken, welcher |normal}} verursacht; gegen auf 300 gedeckelt. |leveling2 = % pro )|buzzword}} des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels)}}}} |description3 = Wolf trifft gegen Ziele unter % pro 1 % der kritischen Trefferchance)|crit}} des maximalen Lebens|hp}} für zusätzlichen normalen Schadens|normal}}. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Lamm segnet den Boden unter sich für 4 Sekunden. In diesem Bereich kann das Leben unter |hp}} fallen. Einheiten darin, die dieses Minimum erreichen, können für die Restdauer nicht geheilt werden. |description2 = Sobald der Segen endet, werden alle Einheiten innerhalb des Bereiches . |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| von Einheiten ist auch während der Unverwundbarkeit weiterhin aktiv. |video = Kindred-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Verursachter Schaden wird um 10 % erhöht. cs:Kindred en:Kindred es:Kindred fr:Kindred pl:Kindred pt-br:Kindred ru:Киндред zh:Wolf |Hintergrund= Beziehungen * Kindred mögen die Champions der Schatteninseln nicht, da diese den natürlichen Kreislauf von Leben und Tod unterbrechen.Kindred Q&A, "They do not like [... any of the shadow isles champs"] |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassische Kindred Screenshots.jpg|Klassische Kindred Schattenfeuer-Kindred Screenshots.png|Schattenfeuer-Kindred Skins ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Medien "Ein guter Tod" Hörspiel |Trivia= Trivia Entwicklung * Kindred wurde von Jordan Anton designt; das Konzept stammt von Matt Dunn, Christopher Campbell, und Edmundo Sanchez.needs confirmation *Während der Entwicklung nannte man Kindred "Jmarks".https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Kindred wurde stark von der Idee des Ying und Yang inspiriert, sowohl in ihrer Erscheinung als auch in den Persönlichkeiten von Lamm und Wolf. Das Lamm fühlt nicht viel, aber weiß alles, wohingegen Wolf alles fühlt und nur wenig weiß. Sie sind zwei Teile eines Ganzen.Kindred Q&A, "Did Kindred draw any inspiration from Ying & Yang" ** Lamm und Wolf gehören zusammen, sie liegen nie im Konflikt miteinander und keiner könnte ohne den anderen existieren.Kindred Q&A, Lamb and Wolf relationship * Kindreds Witz-Animation gehörte einmal zu der E-Fähigkeit, bis diese weiter ausgebaut und Wolf in das Konzept eingebracht wurde.Kindred Q&A, "How was the process of making Kindred?"http://boards.na.leagueoflegends.com/en/c/miscellaneous/H8socwE1?comment=01210000 Geschichte * Kindred sind omnipräsent und nicht an die Gesetze von Raum und Zeit gebunden.Kindred Champion Q&A, "So they are omnipresent?" Sie sind ein spirituelles Wesen. * Kindred sind weder gut noch böse. Sie sind eine Art Naturgewalt.Kindred Q&A, "Are they "evil"[...?"] * Ähnlich wie haben Kindred auch keine "natürliche" Form oder ein tatsächliches Aussehen. Einer Interpretation nach nehmen Kindred genau die Form an, in der sie der Sterbende erwartet.Kindred Q&A, Is lamb and wolf the true version of Kindred? * Kindred sind nicht diejenigen, die entscheiden, wer als nächstes sterben wird. Sie sind viel mehr der Moment des Todes. Wer sie sehen kann, für den ist die Zeit gekommen.Kindred Q&A, "Kindred don't choose who to take" ** Ob Kindreds Zielperson nun versucht, ihrem Tod zu entkommen oder ihr Schicksal akzeptiert, bestimmt, wie friedlich (Lamm) oder gewaltsam (Wolf) ihr Tod sein wird.Kindred Q&A, "Wether their traget runs from or accepts their fate..." Allgemeines * Die Preview zu Kindred ist nicht deren Hintergrundgeschichte, sondern eine alte Legende, wie man sie sich in Runeterra seit Generationen erzählt.Kindred Q&A, "It's not their literal backstory[..."] * Als Pre-Release Easter-Egg erschien manchmal über dem Kopf eines sterbenden Champions die Maske von Kindred.Kindred Q&A, Pre-release easter egg * Kindreds Tanzanimation stammt vom "Cups Tap Dance" aus dem Film Pitch Perfect.Kindred Q&A, "Where does the dance animation come from?" * Der Verstorbene in Kindreds Splash-Art ist zwar ein Adliger, aber es handelt sich nicht um den Gestürzten König der Schatteninseln.Kindred Q&A, "not the ruined king" |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.24b: * ** Kindreds Sprachausgabe wird nun wie vorgesehen abgespielt, wenn sie Gnadenfrist des Lamms aktiviert. V8.24: * Die Modelle von und verwenden nicht länger klassische Skintexturen, wenn sie sterben. }}